Juice is a liquid found in fruits and vegetables. Juice can provide a significant source of nutrients and often has a rich, potent flavor. Fruits and vegetables are often processed to extract juice in order to obtain a concentrated form of nutrients and/or flavor from the fruits and vegetables. Many techniques for juicing have been developed. Juicing techniques are often evaluated by criteria such as yield, cleanliness, and alteration. For example, if selecting between different juicing techniques, most people will prefer the juicing technique that produces higher yields of juice from a starting amount of raw materials, the juicing technique that involves less and/or easier cleaning at the end of the process, and/or the juicing technique that results in fewer changes to attributes of the juice (such as the oxygenation level and/or temperature level) from the state in which the juice naturally occurs in the fruits or vegetables.